


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime and Uryuu walk home on the last day of school before winter break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach or its characters.

**Walking in a Winter Wonderland**

It was snowing lightly as they made their way home from school. Today had been the last day of classes before the winter break. Everyone had been in high spirits, and walking home with Ishida, Orihime couldn't help but being in a good mood. This was nice. Just the two of them, and no looming disaster or mission to complete. Orihime was pretty happy. It had taken time for everyone to recover from the Winter War, but now, nearly a year later, life had pretty much gotten back to normal.

At least, as normal as their lives ever got. Still, it was rather peaceful. Orihime rubbed her hands together. While the snow was beautiful as it dusted all over the landscape, it was also cold, and she had forgotten her gloves this morning. Uryuu reached over and took one of her hands in his own. His hand was larger than hers and quite warm. She flashed him a bright smile and moved a little closer to him. Their relationship was still new and fragile, but Orihime was happy with it. There was something about Uryuu Ishida that just fit right with her. It wasn't the same sort of feelings she had felt when she'd though she'd been in love with Ichigo, but they were stronger and almost felt more real.

Orihime shivered a little, and Uryuu frowned at her before freeing his hand from hers and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She let out a little sigh and rest her head on the shoulder. Really, the snow wasn't too bad if you weren't out alone it in.


End file.
